Stonefoot
Stonefoot is a gray tabby tom with a scarred flank and cheek and a badly torn left ear, to the point where half his ear is missing. Information Affiliations Current: ShadowClan Age Age: approx. 19 moons (1.58 years) Names Kit: StonekitRevealed by the author Apprentice: Stonepaw Warrior: Stonefoot Family Mother: 'Dawnpelt '''Father: 'Crowfrost 'Sisters: 'Sleekpelt, Strikeclaw 'Brothers: 'Sootpelt, Juniperfur Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Furrypelt sees Stonepaw and Sootpaw at a Gathering and notes they are the kits of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost. Rowanstar announces they are new warriors with the names Stonefoot and Sootpelt. Furrypelt feels guilty for mentally calling them apprentices, even though she had no way of knowing they are warriors now. The Hidden Enemy :After the rogues attack ThunderClan and ShadowClan, Dawnpelt asks where Stonefoot is, and Gingerheart notes she is his mother. Honeyfur points towards a tree, asking if that is him. Dawnpelt wails her son's name and rushes to where Stonefoot lays in a heap. He has wounds crisscrossing across his flank and belly and Gingerheart doubts he'll survive. Juniperfur says his brother's name, asking if he can hear him. Gingerheart notes he is completely unconscious and he looks bad. Juniperfur carefully slides Stonefoot onto his back and Toadpuddle arranges Stonefoot into a better position. The ShadowClan cats gaze solemnly at their Clanmate until Gingerheart orders them to take Stonefoot to camp. Juniperfur carefully pushes through the thorn wall that surrounds ShadowClan camp so he doesn't injure his brother. :Still on Juniperfur's back, Stonefoot is taken to the medicine den. He slides Stonefoot onto the ground before Gingerheart asks Puddlefur to help Mousewhisker, who is also injured. The ShadowClan medicine cat explains she has to take care of Stonefoot first, since he is with them and in dire condition. He tells Gingerheart that Stonefoot's health is none of her business, but Mousewhisker's is. :On the way back to ThunderClan camp, all Gingerheart could think of is that Stonefoot and Mousewhisker are fatally injured. Cherryfall mentions that Puddlefur might have her paws full with healing Stonefoot, since he is worse than Mousewhisker. Gingerheart also mentions how Stonefoot is injured to Foxstar. During a Gathering, Gingerheart tells the medicine cats to not expect Puddlefur to come as he's likely watching over Stonefoot. At the half-moon meeting, Furrypelt mentions this again to the medicine cats. Kestrelflight asks how Stonefoot's condition is like and Furrypelt explains she didn't see but she heard it's worse than when the first time Breezepelt injured her. The Dark Secret : :Gingerheart remembers Stonefoot's situation, how his injuries are much worse than Furrypelt's ones when she was attacked by Breezepelt. She notes she hasn't heard about Stonefoot but if he survived, he would have plenty of scars as a reminder of the attack. :On the way to the Moonpool, Furrypelt asks Puddlefur if Stonefoot is okay. The medicine cat replies he is alive and moving, but is suffering from multiple scars on his flank, cheek and a badly torn left ear - to the point only half his ear is left. He sighs that Stonefoot is one unlucky cat. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt and SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Kin Members '''Mother:' :Dawnpelt: Father: :Crowfrost: Sister: :Sleekpelt: Brothers: :Juniperfur: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt Grandfather: :Rowanstar: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Great-Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Pinestar: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: Great-Uncle: :Bramblestar: Great-Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Great-Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Great-Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Half-Great-Great Uncle: :Snowkit: Half-Great-Great Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Nieces: :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Ivystem Nephews: :Sparrowpaw :Blackheart :Toadpuddle :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: Cousins: :Sagekit: :Nutkit: :Ivystem :Sparrowkit: :Blackheart :Toadpuddle :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Graystripe: :Longtail: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Lionstar: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Cherryfall: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Foxstar: :Rockfall: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Perchit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes "Then Furrypelt found Sootpaw and Stonepaw, kits of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost." –narrator in Stonepaw (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 2) "''We have two new warriors, Sootpelt and Stonefoot." –Rowanstar about Stonefoot during a Gathering (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 2) "''Furrypelt once again felt guilty for mistaking warriors for apprentice, despite having no means of knowing they were warriors." –narrator on Stonefoot (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 2) "''Gingerheart followed slowly, and when she arrived, found the gray tabby with crisscrossing slices across his flanks and belly, and Gingerheart doubted if he would survive that." –narrator on Stonefoot (The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 8) '''Kestrelflight: '"But Stonefoot?" Furrypelt: '"''I didn’t see, but apparently it was worse than when Breezepelt beat me up that first time." –Kestrelflight and Furrypelt about Stonefoot (The Hidden Enemy, chapter 9) "Stonefoot of ShadowClan was another matter… Moons ago Furrypelt had been injured by Breezepelt, and it took a half-moon to fully recover—and Stonefoot’s injuries had been worse than Furrypelt’s. She hadn’t heard news about the ShadowClan tom, but if he had come out alive, Gingerheart knew he’d have plenty of scars as a memory of that attack." –Gingerheart's thoughts on Stonefoot (''The Dark Secret, ''chapter 1) '''Furrypelt: ''"By the way, Puddlefur, is Stonefoot okay?"'' 'Puddlefur: '"Alive and moving, but he’s got a scarred flank, cheek, and his left ear is seriously torn. There’s only, like, half an ear left. He was one unlucky cat." –Furrypelt and Puddlefur about Stonefoot (The Dark Secret, chapter 1) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters